Newer vehicles wirelessly communicate to improve safety. These newer vehicles often wirelessly communicate via existing cellular networks that accommodate mobile phones. Two examples are AT&T's cellular networks and Verizon's cellular networks.
In some cases, for various reasons, cellular coverage in a certain areas is poor. This is often the case in rural areas, but it can also be true in populated areas, such as cities. For example, cellular networks may react in unexpected or unanticipated ways in response to new construction, weather, and various other events. Unexpected cellular interference degrades wireless communication of those newer vehicles. In some cases, this impairs safety. Consequently, there is a need for a vehicular connectivity map that maps, records, and anticipates cellular network quality.